


Letters From You to Me

by StilesBastille24



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Getting Together, Letter AU, M/M, Minor Angst, like there's a lot of letter writing going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesBastille24/pseuds/StilesBastille24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey’s rude, curt, and caustic, but Ian likes him anyway. And while the rest of his family is scrawling out pages to their Juvie pen-pals, Ian gets to write crap like: <i>You’re an idiot. Seagal is lame, everyone knows that Van Damme is the man.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From You to Me

**Author's Note:**

> There are Juvie pen-pal programs, beyond them existing in the real world, everything about how such a program would work has been fictionalized. The timeline is a little wonky in this, I'm okay with that, hopefully you are too. Karen is mentioned, I have nothing against Karen, but I feel that Ian does so that gets represented.

It’s this totally stupid thing Fiona gets them all involved in as part of her crusade to keep Carl out of Juvie. The whole neighborhood thinks he’s headed there, like it’s some inevitable fate. Ian thinks those assholes would be disappointed if Carl didn’t end up in the joint. 

His baby brother’s a bit of a psycho but screw everyone else for thinking he isn’t meant for anything other than Juvie. So when Fiona declares that they’re all signing up for some Juvie pen-pal thing, Ian dutifully submits his info. Sixteen. Male. Caucasian. 

Fiona thinks if Carl can see how lonely and depressed these kids are, he’ll get it out of his head that Juvie is a cool place or whatever. Ian doubts that logic but he loves his sister enough not to say anything. 

This is how the Gallghers end up with five Juvie pen-pals. Carl wanted Liam to sign up as well but seeing as he can’t write, Fiona vetoed that. 

Debs gets some twelve year old girl who shop lifted push-up bras. Lip’s got a guy who stabbed his abusive step-dad in the leg. Fiona’s got an seventeen year old girl who was pushing drugs to pay for food for the kid she popped out at fifteen. Carl’s got some ten year old boy who burned down his school’s library. It’s a bit too eerie a match there and Ian’s worried Carl’ll just learn more shit from this kid than reform, but whatever. 

As for Ian, he gets matched up with an seventeen year old guy who got shot while stealing from a mini-mart. And that’s literally all he knows about the guy. Dude doesn’t write anything in their weekly letters. Ian can’t begin to imagine why the guy signed up for the program in the first place, he clearly hates it. 

Not that Ian particularly cares. While the rest of his family is scrawling out pages to their pen-pals, Ian gets to write shit like: 

_You’re an asshole. Seagal is lame, everyone knows that Van Damme is the man._

And that’s it. At best, they exchange a paragraph a letter. Still. Ian kinda likes the guy, Mickey his name is. Mickey’s rude, curt, and caustic, but Ian likes him anyway. They’re three months into the program and Ian isn’t sure how much Carl is learning from it, but Ian’s not complaining in the least. 

So when the mail gets delivered on Friday, Ian snatches it out of the box. He tosses the bills on the kitchen counter, then retreats upstairs with Mickey’s letter. In his room, he kicks off his shoes and drops back on his bed, thumb tearing open the envelope. Ian smiles at the sight of Mickey’s familiar spikey scrawl.

**Yo, asswipe, Van Damme is a pussy and so are you. You wouldn’t survive a week in juvie, way too yuppie for this shit. Had to stab that fat fucking Nick over my goddamn jello. You’d have let him have it and he’d have made you his bitch in no time.**

**I’m off my fucking crutches in a week. Finally. Can’t wait to kick some ass now that I won’t be a fucking cripple.**

**You’re an idiot.**

     **Mickey.**

****

And Ian is an idiot because he is seriously beaming at Mickey’s letter. He re-reads it twice before digging out his legal pad from under his bed and writing Mickey back.

_Mickey,_

_Do you ever plan on getting out of Juvie? Stabbing Nick and kicking ass once you’re free of your crutches doesn’t sound like ‘good behavior.’ Do they transfer you to normal jail if you turn eighteen and you’re still not out? Would they give me a new pen-pal?_

_And fuck you. I’d be fine in Juvie. I’m in junior ROTC, I could totally hold my own._

     _\- Ian_

~~~~~~

**Douchebag, JROTC is for fags who know they’d get destroyed in juvie.**

**I got a year in this joint, if I don’t stab someone now, I’ll be the one getting stabbed, so screw you. Besides, the red jello is the only decent thing they serve here so he fucking deserved it.**

**Anyone ever tell you, you ask too many damn questions? I ain’t staying here forever, you ain’t getting a new pen-pal, and ain’t no such thing as good behavior.**

**Go fuck yourself.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_When you’re out, we can meet up and settle ROTC vs Juvie. I’ll beat the shit out of you._

_Did you know the red dye they use in your precious jello is banned in most other countries ‘cuz it’s toxic or some shit. Maybe you should have let Fat Nick have it after all._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**What the fuck, asshole. Ruining my fucking jello. What the fuck is wrong with you? And we ain’t ever meeting up. I don’t give two fucks about your narrow ass.**

**Fuckhead.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_I can tell your new crutchless life is giving you hell. Are they making you do physical therapy or something?_

_Sorry I ruined your jello. My life’s been hell lately if that makes you feel any better._

_Hope your leg stops hurting._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**Don’t be such a girl. You’re not in fucking juvie, how terrible can your life be?**

**And yeah. They got some bitch putting me through PT and I fucking hate it. Waste of my fucking time, I’m fucking fine. I don’t need it.**

**Stop crying over your white bread life, asshole.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

**Shithead, forget to mail your goddamn letter?**

**I’m finally done with PT, thank fuck. Get to go out in the yard now. Thinking about beating up this guy Sanders cuz he looks like this asshole who cheated on my sister.**

**Put the letter in the mail this time, assface.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_Just thought you should know, I’m gay. If you don’t want to exchange letters anymore, that’s fine. At least if you’re disgusted by me, you can’t beat me up like the assholes at school did. I couldn’t write you last week because my black eyes were swollen shut. Didn’t think you’d care though, so I didn’t have Lip write to explain. Just my dumb white bread drama, right?_

_Whatever._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**Who the fuck beat you up? I got brothers who know just as much about Juvie as I do. Beat the fucking shit out of whoever touched you.**

**I don’t give a shit that you’re gay. You think I’m in here and not fucking dudes? If I didn’t, I’d be the one getting fucked.**

**Who the fuck is Lip? What the fuck kind of name is that?**

**Put ice on your face next time right after. Minimizes the swelling, dumbshit. Thought they were teaching you survival skills in ROTC.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_Sorry for being an asshole. I’ve gotten hit before, just never had the shit beat out of me. Apparently, I don’t handle it well._

_Lip’s my brother. His name’s Philip but he goes by Lip because that’s all I could pronounce when I was little. How many siblings you got? A sister and some brothers? I’ve got five. Three brothers and two sisters. Lip’s training me on dirty fighting because he said I’m shit at it. ROTC is more about endurance and combat skills like shooting and navigation, not really bar brawl stuff._

_Did you end up kicking that guy Sanders’ ass?_

_Oh, and thanks for the tip about the ice._

     _\- Ian_

_p.s. Thanks._

~~~~~~

**Lip is a fucking dumbass name. Probably got beat to shit in school with that name, so I guess he’ll be good at teaching you how to actually fight.**

**Course I kicked Sanders ass. Fat Nick even joined in. Guess Sanders had been stealing his jello which was why he was stealing mine. Go figure.**

**I got one sister, Mandy. She’s your age. Wears a lot of eye make-up crap. Bet she could beat the hell out of your ROTC ass. She grew up learning how to fight Milkovich style. I’ve got two brothers. Iggy and Joey. They’re both older than me but so fucking stupid you’d never know it.**

**Don’t fucking thank me, just stop getting beat the fuck up, dumbass.**

     **Mickey.**

**p.s. Whatever, man.**

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_Mandy? Mandy Milkovich? She’s in my American Lit class. Holy shit, small world. And she definitely could beat me up. Your sister is fucking fierce. / Don’t freak. I didn’t tell her we exchange or anything. She and I don’t talk._

_You’re brother’s name is Iggy and you think Lip is a dumb name?_

_Weird about Fat Nick. You two going to be best friends now? Share all your jello cups and team-up against the other inmates?_

_So you must live around where I do if Mandy goes to school with me. Were you going to school before you got locked up or did you drop out? I’m trying to make it into West Point but trig is kicking my ass._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**The fuck is West Point? Fucking ballet school or some shit?**

**I was going to fucking school but I haven’t passed a single class since freshman year. Ain’t like I’m going to graduate. Milkovich tradition. Don’t think a single one of us has graduated in like five fucking generations.**

**Mandy might, though. She’s good at school stuff. If you don’t mention a fucking word to her about our exchange, you could probably ask her to help with the math bullshit.**

**Fuck you. Me and Fat Nick ain’t friends. You don’t have friends in juvie, you dumbass. Pray to god you never end up here. Your soft ass would get destroyed in one fucking day.**

**Your dad Frank Gallagher? Guy’s a fucking tool. Think my old man beat him up once.**

**Van double Damme, bitch.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_Oh my god. What does that even mean? Van double Damme? I couldn’t stop laughing. Lip thought I was demented._

_West Point is a prestigious military school, fuck you very much. I want to be an officer. Get out of this shithole anyway I can, think I might actually be good at the army. You could still get your GED when you get out, if you don’t want to go back to school._

_I talked to Mandy. I thought she was going to cut my fucking dick off, so thanks for that. But she said she’d help me with trig if I helped her with her social studies class._

_Frank isn’t exactly my dad. I thought he was until my mom breezed into town and tried to take away my youngest brother, Liam. Then we found out through a DNA test that actually Frank’s brother Clayton is my dad. What can I say, we Gallaghers like to keep it Southside trashy. Kinda glad your dad beat Frank up. He probably deserved it._

_I’m not entirely sure if you’re trying to make a pass at my soft ass or not. But I can assure you, I’d fuck better than any of those jerkoffs in Juive._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**Had to ask Fat Nick what the fuck demented means, you posh prick. His cousin went to West Point and got shot in basic. Enjoy that bullshit, tough guy. And I dunno what Van double Damme means, just made me think of your stupid ass.**

**Mandy’s a fucking bitch. You’ll be lucky if she doesn’t cut your dick off. What’s she need help with social studies anyway? Ain’t that just maps and shit?**

**Way to pour out your sob story, Gallagher. Like I care who your real fucking dad is. Learn to keep some shit to yourself, jesus.**

**And that was not a pass, you douchebag. I’m not fucking gay, you are.**

**Dickhead.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_So Mandy showed me a picture of you and that made me feel kinda weird to know what you look like but you not know what I look like. So I enclosed a photo of me. You can throw it away or whatever. Just sent it to make me feel like we’re back on even ground._

_I didn’t ask her to see a picture of you or anything so don’t freak out. I guess she just misses you. She has it taped to her bedroom wall. It’s of you and her flipping off the camera._

_~~You look~~ Whatever. Just thought you should know._

_I like Mandy. She’s really cool. Things got awkward because she wanted to have sex or something. Well – not something, sex things. Apparently she hadn’t heard I’m gay. I had to tell her. She was cool about it._

_I met your dad. He’s terrifying. He threatened to kill me if I knocked Mandy up. I kind of feel bad for Frank now. Oh, and I met Iggy. I like him too. He reminds me of that dirt cloud kid from the Charlie Brown comics._

_Sorry. I’m probably telling you too much again. I should probably just throw this letter out and write you a new one that’s only three sentences long._

_Whatever. It feels weird now that I’ve been to your house, met your family, and seen what you look like._

_~~It feels like~~ It feels like I miss you, which is stupid because I don’t even know you and I know you would never want to be friends if we did know each other. _

_Sorry. All of this is stupid. I’ll write a normal letter next week. Back to your regularly scheduled program or whatever._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**We aren’t friends. You don’t know me. You don’t know shit about me. You’re a fucking idiot if you think you’re anything more to me than a way to pass the fucking time. If I didn’t get good inmate points for being part of the letter exchange program, I would have jack shit to say to you.**

**Fuck you.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

**The fuck is wrong with you? Get beat up again?**

**If you don’t write to me I can’t write back. So send me something, asswipe.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

**Ian, what the hell? Three weeks and you can’t manage one fucking letter? Fuck you, asshole. You’re the one that said you’d go back to writing normal letters, douchebag. Suck it the fuck up.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

**Write me the fuck back, Ian.**

**Exchange program said they’re assigning me to someone new if you don’t. So don’t be an asshole, just write me a damn letter.**

**Don’t be a bitch about this. I fucking told you to ask Mandy for help with trig, I asked Fat fucking Nick about West Point after you told me about it, I write to you every fucking week. Of course we’re fucking friends.**

**I even kept that stupid fucking picture of you, okay?**

**Write me back.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_I broke up with the guy I was seeing because I realized he wasn’t who I wanted to be screwing or spending my time with. I didn’t write you back because I figured you wouldn’t want to know that._

_I’m kind of gone on you. I stole that stupid picture from Mandy’s room and I lurk outside by the mailbox every Friday like a stalker._

_You don’t have to fake being interested in me or wanting to write to me. I know it’s for your program and that’s cool. I just think you’d be better off with a pen-pal who didn’t have a crush on you._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**Hey, douchebag. How about you don’t make my fucking decisions for me? Okay, tough guy? I’m already locked up, I don’t need any more restrictions, especially not from someone who is supposed to be my fucking friend.**

**We’ve been exchanging letters for eight fucking months. Get over yourself. I don’t care about your gay crush. I said I kept your fucking picture, didn’t I?**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_So, Thanksgiving was last week. How was yours? Mine was fucking awful._

_My mom left us, right? Then she shows back up to play house and it’s like what the fuck? We don’t need you. We don’t fucking want you here. But she’s here. And she’s bipolar. I didn’t understand it when I was younger, but I’ve looked it up now. Manic depression, you know?_

_So yeah, Thanksgiving. ~~She uh~~ She tried to kill herself. In the kitchen. We spent the night in the ER. It was fucking awful. She’s okay or whatever now. Not dead, I mean. _

_Anyway. I don’t think it’s called a gay crush. I think it’s just a crush. And I happen to be gay. Sorry I was a douchebag earlier. ~~I just~~ I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Cuz you’re my friend. But I guess I did anyway and that sucks. So I’m really sorry. _

_How was your Thanksgiving? Do they serve you special food? Did your family come to visit?_

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**Thanksgiving blows. Yours sounds like it sucked more than most though. Sucks that it was so shitty. Don’t know much about manic depression. Is it bad? Can the doctors fix it or some shit?**

**My mom died a while back. It was fucking stupid. Car crash. Other guy was drunk. Mandy was real broke up about it. I told her that’s fucking life though. You’re alive for a while then you fucking die. And if you’re like us, you’re lucky if it’s not by a knife or fucking ODing. So whatever, car crash’s not the worst fucking way to go, I guess.**

**They give us shitty fake turkey and some other bullshit. So much fucking worse than our regular food. Fat Nick was in heaven. Everyone kept pushing their food on him cuz nobody wanted to touch the shit. Asshole. Gave me his jello though. Guess we’re even or whatever.**

**Course my family didn’t fucking visit. Haven’t seen anyone since I got here ‘cept Mandy one time at the beginning. Who the fuck wants to take the bus down here to see my dumbass? I sure as hell wouldn’t. Didn’t go see fucking Iggy when he was in. Waste of a whole fucking day for like five damn minutes of staring through plexi-glass. Who gives a shit.**

**You’re fucking gay. It’s a gay ass crush if I fucking say it is, asshat.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_Sorry Thanksgiving wasn’t awesome for you either. The food sounds gross. Don’t think I could survive off of it and I eat Fiona’s cooking so. But hey, at least Fat Nick was happy. And I told you, you guys are friends. He gave you his jello. That’s like the best friendship to end all friendships._

_I think it sucks that you don’t get visited. I could subtly encourage Mandy to come if you wanted. Or, you know, I could come down for a visit. If you wanted. Or not. Up to you._

_Manic depression is like these cycles. Like you feel really great for a while, lots of energy, ideas, all that shit. Then it’s followed by these lows where you’re just really fucking depressed. It’s not really something that can get fixed. I mean, there’s medication you’re supposed to take that will even you out but my mom was more interested in the drugs not related to her disorder so._

_It’s hereditary though. So the rest of us six Gallaghers are just playing Russian roulette with the gene pool. Fucking scary to think about, so I try not to. Not really worth it, right? It’s like you said. We’ve only got this one life so whatever happens happens and there’s not much you can do about it._

_I’m sorry about your mom though. That had to be rough for you. How old were you? Mandy looks tough as shit but you know, when you get to know her, she’s still fucking tough, but she’s really great too. Like if she considered you in, then she’d fucking stab people for you. I’d stab people for her too. Well, okay, probably not stab, but like aggressively fight or whatever. My point is, yeah, I can imagine that it was hard for Mandy to lose your mom._

_I think you guys’ll make it out though, you know? Like I’m trying for West Point and Mandy could get out of here. She’s really good at art and like, she was talking to me about how she wants to open a tattoo parlor/salon? I think she’d be really fucking good at it. Told her she could come with me to New York when I go for West Point and I’d like help her get started or whatever. You could come too if you wanted. Do whatever thug shit you do. And we’d all aim for not getting stabbed or ODing, unless I get stabbed in the Army, but that’s different._

_Anyway, rambling. Sorry._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**Goddamn. You fucking write a lot. Bet you never shut up in person. And no, your skinny ass is not coming here to visit it me. Don’t be fucking stupid. You’d give off fairy vibes like a fucking satellite and then the whole damn complex would be all up on me for a round of drop the soap. Jesus. And no. I am not fucking friends with Fat Nick, shut up with that shit already.**

**Six kids. You got an okay chance of not getting stuck with the family crazy genes. Not worth thinking about it, like you said. But, you said there’s meds and stuff so even if you did get it, not like it’s the end of the fucking world. You’d just take care of it like your mom didn’t and you’d be golden or what the fuck ever.**

**I was fifteen. Yeah, it sucked or whatever. Don’t talk to Mands about it though. She gets weird about it. And yeah, Mandy’s pretty okay or whatever. She doesn’t really have a bunch of friends cuz everybody hears MIlkovich and thinks we’re going to shank them or some shit. As fucking if. I don’t have time to go around shanking all these wastes of space, I save my shanking for the ones that matter.**

**And as if you’d fucking stab anyone, white bread. You’re all Army and shit which apparently means you get your ass kicked at the drop of a hat and don’t even know enough to put fucking ice on your face afterwards. Dumbass. Bet you know all those stupid fancy fighting moves that don’t do shit in a real fight. Congrats, tough guy.**

**You got your head in the fucking clouds, man. Maybe you make it out of here, maybe you make it to West Point, maybe you make it to Officer, maybe you get shipped out. But if all that shit happens for you, then that means the rest of us suckers are all still stuck in shitsville. Don’t work like you’re saying. Only one of us gets to get out and it sure as hell won’t be me. I’m sitting in fucking juvie writing to you with a fucking pencil I had to beat the shit out of some guy for. I ain’t going nowhere, man. This is it for me.**

**Maybe you could take Mandy with you though. She can handle herself, watch out for your gay ass in New York before you get bashed to death. Didn’t know she was into art though. Thought she was always just scribbling bullshit to ignore the rest of us.**

**How’s fucking trig going? Is Mandy passing that stupid social studies class now?**

**Never realized you were a fucking redhead. Alien looking. Pale skin with a bunch of fucking freckles. You’re a fucking mess, firecrotch.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_Oh my god! You do still have my fucking picture, holy shit! I thought you were just lying to like make me feel less lame for literally stealing your picture. Jesus. And I am not a fucking mess, you asshole. I’ve got a new guy I’m seeing and everything, so screw you._

_Who the hell have you shanked? Thought you were in for stealing from a mini mart. How’s your leg doing, by the way? Do you have a scar? I’ve got one, a scar I mean. My dad clocked me into the fridge one time and now I’ve got this dumb fucking scar at the corner of my cheekbone._

_Yeah, they teach us moves in the Army. I’ve learned a lot since the last time I got jumped. Could definitely take you and your juvie friends on now. Especially with Lip teaching me stuff on the side._

_I told Mandy I’m taking her to New York with me. She’s all in for it. Started showing me all these designs she’s been planning out. I told her she should take a beauty school class or whatever when we get to New York, said she was down for it. Then she said we should bring your dumbass once it’s out of Juvie. So I guess it doesn’t matter where you think you’re ending up, you’re coming with us, asshole._

_Trig is a bitch. I just don’t get it. The math stuff is just over my fucking head. And West Point is big on math skills so Mandy’s been grilling me every day after school. It’s the fucking worst, but I’m getting better. Even got a B on my last test. If Mandy keeps helping me, I think I’ll make it out of the semester alive. Next year is Pre-Calc and I’m already fucking dreading that. You any good at math? You’ll be out by then, you could help me too._

_Mandy just can’t remember any of the stuff from social studies. It’s not like math where it’s a formula, and it’s not like Lit where it’s a story. It’s just a bunch of facts and she can’t remember them for shit. So I’ve been working with her on making the facts into a story. She remembers it way better that way. Got a C on her last test, but that’s up from a D so she’s happy._

_This is weird, but I thought you might want to know? Your dad is back in jail again. Broke his probation or something? Mandy was pissed because I guess that leaves Joey in charge of the household or something? I don’t know. She just keeps saying she can’t wait till you’re out and get everything back in order or whatever? Dunno. Just thought you might want to know._

_My mom took off again. She checked herself into a mental ward for like a month or whatever, but then my dad and Debs went to break her out for some dumb fucking reason. And they did get her out, but she took off instead of coming back with them. Said something about us being better off without her. I don’t think she’s exactly wrong. ~~But I~~ Whatever. _

_How soon are you out? Mandy talks like it’s soon, but I don’t want to ask because then I’d have to come up with some lie about why I care about her brother that I’ve never met getting out of Juvie._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**Two months if I don’t fuck anything up. Don’t know why Mandy’s all excited, not like I give a shit what goes on at home. She’s probably just mad that Joey and Iggy are bringing their girls back to our place or some shit. You don’t do that with Terry there, he’ll fuck you over for sure. My dad’s a fucking asshole anyway, hope he’s still in when I get out, makes my life fucking hell.**

**Don’t go making plans and shit for us once I’m out of here, man. When I’m out, this is over, and you and I go back to knowing nothing about each other and not giving a shit either. Just the way it’s got to be, you get me? We meet and it’s for the first fucking time, cuz I ain’t having anyone I know knowing I wrote to you for a fucking year. Got it, asshole?**

**I ain’t going to New York with you fuckers either, so get that shit right out of your head. I’ll deal with Mandy once I get out, but you could at least lay off until then. She’ll be even more of a hellraiser about it if you keep pumping her full of this three amigos shit. Fuck. Should never have told you to hit her up in the first place.**

**Mandy’s so fucking weird. Who has trouble remembering facts? A lot fucking easier than reading a two hundred page book. That shit is boring as hell and fucking ~~hard~~ bullshit. Course, I never made it past my freshman classes so what the fuck do I know. **

**You’re brother, you said his name was something stupid like eyeball, right? Think I paid him to write an English paper for me once. Probably the only fucking paper I got a B on my whole time at school. You’re brother’s a tool. And his hair is stupid. Fuck him.**

**Yeah, I got a fucking scar. Stupid towel head who ran the mini mart shot me over a fucking Snickers bar. Who the fuck does that? It was fucking Snickers bar! Fucking asshole. My brothers bashed him up good after though, so he got his or whatever. You don’t fuck with a Milkovich and not expect the rest of us to come after you. Fucking idiot.**

**And I ain’t shanked no one yet. Might start with your ass though. You come to my house and slip up about the letters we've been passing when I’m around and I’ll fucking shank you good. Keep that in mind, tough guy.**

**But yeah, got a scar. Stupid looking. Not even something to show chicks and be like oh yeah, got shot. Looks like I got stabbed by fucking fork or something. Completely fucking lame.**

**Who the hell are you screwing? Some fag from ROTC? Told you it was a bunch of gays too soft for juvie. What the fuck ever. I don’t want to hear about that shit, man.**

**Your mom sounds like a bitch. But we all got shitty parents on the Southside, not worth crying over. If you had normal fucking parents you’d probably be some pansy ass who would never even dream of doing a letter exchange program with a kid in juvie. Think how boring your life’d be then.**

**Wear a rubber.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_Two months, huh? That means there’s only like six weeks left or something of us exchanging letters, right? Weird. It’ll be so strange not to be waiting for the mail on Fridays anymore. And like, you’ll be living like two blocks away instead of behind bars. Whoa._

_Why do you care if Mandy knows about this anyway? I really don’t think she’d give a shit. Well, she’d be pissed as hell that we never told her, but she wouldn’t care about the letters or that we kinda know each other. I don’t think she would, at least. Like, if you just don’t want to be associated with me outside of Juvie, that’s different than being worried your sister will find out about the letters. And you’re an asshole if you don’t want to be friends once you’re not locked up._

_Brian is in ROTC, yeah. He’s okay so of course you’d hate him. I can’t even imagine you two in the same space. He’s terrified his mom and dad will find out we’re banging. Not cuz they don’t know he’s gay but because his parents are real strict about school and shit. If they found out he was spending his time fucking with me instead of studying they’d be pissed or something. It’s weird. But whatever, passes the time. And fuck you. Of course I’m wearing a rubber, thanks, Grandpa._

_You forget, assface, my real dad is some normal guy living in a fucking suburb with a fucking minivan. I even have half brothers raised all yuppie. And here I am, stilling writing to your thug self. Guess it’s more about nurture versus nature._

_I wasn’t under the impression girls were swayed by cool scars but I don’t know anything about them anyway. Except for Mandy and Fiona, I find the whole other gender completely mystifying. Guys are simple. Either they want to fuck you or they want to fuck you up. It’s all pretty black and white. And you’re leaning hard towards the first category. Got my picture taped beneath your pillow, Mickey?_

_Hahaha. Holy shit. Lip wrote you a paper? And fuck you, you know his name isn’t eyeball if I can remember your brother’s name isn’t Igloo. He’s good at that stuff but too stupid to care about his own classes. He could go to college if he wanted, get a scholarship and everything, but he’s too fucking dumb to do that. And you sound fucking jealous, Mick. Don’t worry. I think you’re cooler than him. After all, he doesn’t have a scar from getting stabbed by a spork and you do. Thug of my dreams._

_FYI, Mandy already asked me to come with her to pick you up. Be seeing you in six weeks, asshole. I’ll bring you a fucking Snickers bar._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**Fuck you. You are not coming with Mandy to pick me up. No fucking way.**

**And you don’t know shit about my life. Me wanting nothing to do with you once I’m out of here has fuck all to do with you. You don’t know the first thing about my family, but I’ll fucking tell you anyway. Terry would kill me. Literally kill me if he thought I had even a queer fucking freckle on my ass. He would straight up bludgeon my head, leave me to die in my own puddle of blood. So no. We ain’t friends once I’m out of here, you ain’t never heard of me, and these letters sure as fuck never existed. That’s just how it is, Ian. Fucking deal with it.**

**Brian sounds like a real charmer. Congrats with that one, tough guy. Some nerd who cares more about his history paper than going down on you, sounds like a fun fucking time. Bet he ain’t even got a spork scar. Whatever. Like I said, I don’t give a shit, man.**

**You’re brother’s still a tool. Wasn’t he dating that girl Karen? Mandy hates her guts. Something about a Barbie doll in third grade. Think Karen cut its hair or some shit and it belonged to Mandy so Mandy fucking cut Karen’s hair as revenge. Girls are fucking vicious, you’re lucky you ain’t got no interest in them.**

**And only in your fucking dreams would I be interested in your narrow ass. What part of alien looking, pale, freckles screamed Mickey’s secret desire to you? Your dick is just the start of our problems, man.**

**Fat Nick’s getting out in a week. He’s all sentimental about it. This is his second time being in already, he’ll be back here before spring. I gave him a free pass on my jello till he gets out.**

**You getting a new exchange partner once I’m out? Then you can still hang out by your shitty mailbox like the lame ass you are.**

**And p the fuck s. You ever bring me a goddamn Snickers and I will shove it down your fucking throat.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_You’re dad’s a creep if he’d do that to you. But . . . like you said you’re not gay. So being friends with me? How would that be a bad thing? Because I’m gay? Everybody around here kind of knows because I got jumped by those douchebags from school. But – uh. Since then, I’ve been pretending to date Mandy. So – uh, I don’t know. Maybe people think I’m bi now?_

_Mandy said she wanted a boyfriend who would do stuff with her that was actually fun and someone to keep the creeps away. I kinda needed a reprieve from the spray paint on my locker so I said yes. I didn’t want to tell you in case you freaked. But, I mean, as far as your family knows, I’m your sister’s boyfriend, so being my friend shouldn’t be a problem._

_That’s sounds about right for Karen. She’s like fucking cancer or something. Infects everything around her. She’s been dragging Lip down since they first got involved. I don’t fucking get it. She’s pretty, I guess, if you like girls. But ever since that shit with her dad she’s been completely off the rails. I keep trying to tell Lip but it just pisses him off so whatever. He can make his own fucking mistakes._

_You gonna be lonely without Fat Nick? Him being your best friend and all. Going to cry tears of loneliness when you eat your jello now?_

_Brain is charming but I’ll make sure you two never meet. Wouldn’t be good for his self-esteem. / I know how you really feel about me, Mick, don’t be ashamed. You want all up on this. Don’t worry, I still got your picture by my bedside._

_I don’t think I’ll sign up for the exchange program again. Couldn’t be promised another gem like you and where’s the fun in that? I think only Carl and I are still writing to our pen-pals. Debbie’s got out and she invited her down for a sleep over. Fiona flipped the fuck out but let her come anyway. Lip’s kid just stopped writing back and Fiona stopped writing to her girl once she started making passes at her._

_ & Got it. Family sized package of Snickers to celebrate your return._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**What the fuck is wrong with you? Jesus.**

**1\. Dating my sister is not fucking okay, I don’t care if you’re gay or straight as Abe Fucking Lincoln. You are not dating my sister when I get out of here. So you better be ready for a rude awakening, douchebag.**

**2\. I’ve got shit all interested in you so stop talking about that shit or I am going to the beat the fuck out of you first time I see you. I’ll just tell Mandy I’ve always just had a thing against redheads. She won’t question it.**

**What the fuck does that mean? You wouldn’t want to hurt Brian’s self-esteem? Fuck it. I don’t even care.**

**I don’t miss fucking Fat Nick. He was an asshole. Sanders was being uppity now that Fat Nick’s gone. Had to put him back in his place. Can’t wait to be rid of that douchebag.**

**Doesn’t surprise me about Karen. Isn’t her mom a fucking germa-phobe or some shit? No way you’re growing up right in the head with that shit going on. Whatever. You’re brother’s just as much of an asshole as Karen is. They probably deserve each other.**

**You’re a fucking dick, you know that. I swear to god. I see one fucking Snickers, even the snacked sized ones, and I will fucking beat you to death with it. I am not kidding, Gallagher.**

**Stay the fuck away from my sister, asshole.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

_Mickey,_

_Mandy and I are BFFLs. I’m guessing you’ve never had one or at least didn’t get the chance to exchange bracelets with Fat Nick before he left so I’ll explain it to you. Best Friends For Life. We’re moving to New York. Might even get married there just for kicks. Neither of us is planning on a white picket fence future anyway. ‘Sides I’ll probably fit in better at West Point if I have a hot wife waiting for me back home._

_So screw you. Mandy and I are gonna do whatever we want. You can take it up with her, but I’d bet she brings the brass knuckles out on you. Enjoy. She really knows how to swing those. I’ve seen them in action._

_Uh-huh, you don’t give a shit about me and Brian but you bring him up every letter. He’d be worried if he saw you. Well, if he saw the way I would look at you. So yeah, you two meeting, not in my relationship’s best interest. More of fuck buddies than anything, but I’m still interested in pursuing that so when you get out, you’re staying the hell away._

_And whatever. Fine. When you get out, I’ve never seen you before in my life. Whatever. I’m tired of arguing about it anyway._

_Did you get in trouble for putting Sanders back in his place?_

_Yeah, Shelia, Karen’s mom, is weird about some stuff. She’s actually really pretty cool though. I mean, she’s an idiot because she lets my dad crash with her, but she also helps us out sometimes, when things are especially bad, so you know, I like her or whatever._

_I’ve already put in an order with Hershey for all the Snickers they have. All of them, Mick. Every single one. You’ll love it. Only one week left. Send me a good letter, Mickey._

     _\- Ian_

__

~~~~~~

**Ian.**

**Last letter. That’s fucking weird to think.**

**You’re a complete douchenozzle. I hate Snickers only slightly more than I hate you, asswipe.**

**I’m gonna meet fucking Brian and I’m gonna put him in his fucking place. You best tell your boy to be ready. Guess you’ll get to see juvie versus ROTC after all.**

**Thought you and Mands were dragging my ass to New York with you? Decided to leave me here after all? Whatever. New York is for fags anyway.**

**I didn’t get into any trouble about the Sanders bullshit. Dude wouldn’t say a fucking word or else I would have gone through with my threats. Pretty neat thing about running the joint, everybody’s gotta do what you say or fucking pay. Guess I’ll miss that. Not much else. Especially not the fucking shitty ass food.**

**I sent Mandy a letter. Told her I knew you through your brother Lip. Said you visited me a few times and I told you I’d fucking cut you if you ever mentioned it to Mandy cuz she was a bitch for never coming to see me herself. Fucking happy now?**

**Fuckhead.**

     **Mickey.**

****

~~~~~~

Mickey,

_I dropped this off at Juvie myself. Thought you wouldn’t get it in time if I mailed it. The guards looked at me super weird. I told them I got paid fifty bucks to drop it off. Hope you don’t get shit for it._

_You’re an asshole. And I did buy you a bunch of fucking Snickers cuz you fucking deserve it, asshole. Mandy didn’t stop slapping me until I was in the fucking fetal position. It was fucking brutal. Whatever. Guess it’s worth it to get to say I’m your friend or whatever. So yeah. I’m fucking happy._

_See you soon, Mickey. And of course you’re coming to fucking New York with us. Get your ass ready, two short years left._

     _\- Ian_

~~~~~~

Ian’s nervous. Like really fucking nervous. Like he has no idea how this is going to go but he knows it’s not going to go like his dreams because in his dreams there is swelling music and an epic kiss. Obviously that isn’t going to fucking happen. Not least of all because Mandy’s at his side, clutching his hand and leaning into him excitedly.

“I bet he looks like shit,” she says, bobbing on her toes. “He grows out his beard and looks completely fucking homeless, it’s totally embarrassing.”

Ian nods distractedly.

“Can’t believe you fucking knew him. Asshole.” She jabs him hard in the ribs and Ian bats her off. 

“Come on. Mickey didn’t want me to tell you, so I didn’t.”

“I’m supposed to be your girlfriend,” she whines. “And I am your best friend, so fuck you.”

Ian rolls his eyes before kissing the top of her head. “And you’re brother is just the tiniest bit scarier than you because he’s actually been in juvie.”

Before Mandy can launch a protest, the side door to the building opens and Mickey comes strolling out. He’s wearing a grody tank top, dirty jeans, and he looks like a he needs more than one shower. Ian Gallagher is one hundred percent in love with him.

Ian can’t stop smiling, like his cheeks are hurting and he knows he has to keep himself in check or he'll throw himself at Mickey and hug the shit out of him. That would not be cool. That would be really lame. Mickey would hate him for it. 

So instead, he wraps his arms around himself and let’s Mandy bum rush her brother. She’s squawking up a storm, calling him a shithead and telling him he smells like a pigsty. Mickey shoves her off before pulling her in for a titty twister. It’s completely bizarre. 

Ian keeps beaming. Mickey turns back on the guards, gives each of them a sound ‘fuck you,’ accompanied by the middle finger. It’s utterly charming. Then he turns back around, keeps his eyes on everything but Ian until the absolute last second when they are standing right in front of each other. 

Here’s the big moment. And there’s no way it’s going to live up to anything Ian wants but he’s okay with that too, because it’s really Mickey in front of him instead of carried to him by words on a piece of paper, and that's better than anything else.

“Hey,” Ian says, trying and utterly failing to tone down his smile. 

Mickey hikes his eyebrow at him and Ian is like two seconds away from bursting into flames. Mickey Milkovich is the fucking worst. No one’s eyebrows should be that fucking sexy. This is going to be the death of Ian. 

“What the fuck you doing here?” Mickey asks. 

Ian shrugs, more than willing to go with the lie. “Mandy made me.”

Mandy who is currently watching them like a hawk. He can’t exactly blame her. Whatever vibes they’re throwing off have to be pretty fucking intense no matter what those vibes are.

“Let’s go,” Mickey says, tossing his jacket over his shoulder and turning to leave.

Mandy and Ian fall in step beside him, Mandy winding her arm through Ian’s and tugging him close to her. “So, how was juvie, Mickey? Make any butt buddies?”

And it’s all downhill from there.

~~~~~~~

Somehow Mickey and Ian end up at the dugout. Just the two of them. Arms bumping into each other as they make their way to the players' benches. Ian drops down, hands between his knees, eyes never leaving Mickey because honestly there is nothing else he’d rather look at.

So of course Mickey says, “The fuck you lookin’ at, man?”

Ian blushes, ducking his head. “It’s weird seeing you in person. Hearing your voice.”

“Disappointed?” Mickey asks and when Ian looks up, he’s lighting a cigarette.

“Nah,” Ian negates. “Don’t really think you could have disappointed me.”

Mickey hikes a pointed eyebrow at him. “That’s some fucking gay ass shit there, man.”

“Fuck you,” Ian laughs, kicking his foot out against Mickey’s. 

“This when we talk about our feelings or some shit?” Mickey asks. He’s leaning against the wall, one hand tucked behind his back and the other holding his cigarette.

Ian runs a hand over his hair. “We have any feelings to talk about?”

And Mickey smiles. It’s the best fucking thing Ian has ever seen. “So I lied.”

“You lied?” Ian asks after an awkward pause because he missed the words due to staring at Mickey like he’s the fucking sun. 

“Yeah.” Mickey rubs the back of his neck, like he’s nervous, then he thumbs at the corner of his mouth before flicking his cigarette to the ground. 

“About what?” Ian asks, fidgeting with his stupid big hands. 

Mickey steps forward until he’s almost between Ian’s legs. “You’re not fucking alien looking.”

Ian’s head jerks up at that, he squints, and a slow smirk forms at the side of his mouth. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mickey nods. “So, you wanna get on this or what?”

Ian’s up in a heartbeat, grabbing Mickey by the waist and reeling him to his chest. Mickey’s beaming again, hands already on Ian’s belt. “Thought you weren’t gay?”

Mickey shrugs. “If nobody knows but you, then I’m not fucking gay, am I?”

“Got it,” Ian says, heart racing, heat flooding his veins. He’s going to have sex with Mickey. Holy shit. He leans into kiss Mickey and is shoved back, hard.

“Don’t fucking kiss me, got it?” Mickey asks, no room for negotiation.

Ian rolls his eyes. “Yeah, no, we’re kissing. I’ve been writing to you for a year, we’re about to fuck. I’m going to kiss you and you’re going to deal with it.”

Mickey glares and it would be really intimidating if his erection wasn’t pressing against Ian’s leg. “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.”

“Whatever,” Ian sighs, grabbing Mickey by the neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Mickey doesn’t even resist, the asshole. He goes for it completely, arms coming up to hold Ian against him, tongue licking into Ian’s mouth. And Mickey is a fucking amazing kisser. Ian falls into it, shoving Mickey until Mickey's back is to the wall and Ian is yanking Mickey's pants off. 

When they break for air, Mickey is the one to dive back in for a second kiss. Ian smiles against his lips. Everything is going to be a fight between them, Ian can tell, but it’ll be worth it. 

Mickey goes to take his turn at getting Ian out of his jeans but stumbles when his hand runs over the rectangular shape in Ian’s back pocket. He pulls back fiercely. “Are you fucking kidding me, Gallagher?”

Ian just smirks. 

“Jesus, you fucking dick!” Mickey pulls out the Snickers bar and whips it at Ian’s head. It ricochets off and Ian just laughs, hands slipping under Mickey’s shirt and ushering it off. 

“Fucking dick,” Mickey is still grousing, hands back to divesting Ian of his pants. He pulls back a second time, though, his fingers skimming the hem of Ian’s t-shirt. “You still fucking that ROTC fuckwad?”

Ian actually laughs. “Uhm, no.”

Mickey looks at him expectantly and Ian rolls his eyes. “I broke it off with him when you said you had two months left.”

Mickey’s grin is victorious. “Keepin’ yourself pure for me, tough guy.”

Ian laughs, shoving his shoulder. “Fuck you. You better be worth the wait, asshole.”

Mickey’s blue eyes flick to his, uncertain for the first time. “What exactly you think we’re doing here?”

Ian tugs off his shirt before grabbing Mickey’s hips and shoving him until he’s facing the wall. “I think I’m doing you, Mickey.”

“Fuck yeah,” Mickey agrees, hands bracing against the wall. 

And in that moment Ian is so fucking grateful Fiona made them sign up for that stupid letter exchange program a year ago. He leans forward, lips pressing against Mickey’s throat. “I’m so fucking glad you’re here.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey pacifies, ass pressing back against Ian. “Less talking, more fucking, Ian.”

“Okay, Mickey,” Ian whispers, fingers slipping down the slope of Mickey’s soft skin.

Mickey’s breath hitches, his hand shooting back to grab at Ian’s. He squeezes once, “I’m glad too.”

Ian beams, fuck yeah. This boy is totally his boyfriend. Everything is awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.blueeyeschina.tumblr.com)


End file.
